


Just Keep Your Eyes On Me

by Darkmagyk, IaMcHrIsSi



Series: Happy AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, more happy endings!, the happy au goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IaMcHrIsSi/pseuds/IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Senator Syndulla intends to visit Gorse, to learn of the conditions for workers there.”<br/>"Capable protection, she will need."<br/>OR:<br/>Hera Syndulla is an idealistic Senator, Caleb Dume is a young Jedi knight. They're kinda meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Keep Your Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, ages later the Bodyguard!Kanera fic...

“Senator Syndulla intends to visit Gorse, to learn of the conditions for workers there.” Mace Windu tells the Council. He wears his robes with an inherent dignity that Caleb envies him for so very much, and his calm authority makes it seem as though this is a matter of great importance.

Caleb has never felt so out of place before. He's only recently been knighted, and he really should not be here, in the company of so many esteemed Masters who seem to be making all the important decisions. He's not even sure why he is here.

In the morning, his mas... _former_ master _(and doesn't that take some getting used to, to not call her his master anymore?)_ came to his rooms and told him to prepare for the meeting. She didn't tell him what it would be about, just to trust her. And Caleb does, without a single question. Depa Billaba is the person he trusts most in the whole wide galaxy. That doesn't mean he's not confused and nervous, however.

For the past two hours, the council has discussed multiple issues, some of which are connected to the Senate, others to the growing numbers of pirates, and some things Caleb just plain didn't understand. He has a place next to Master Billaba, and it calms him a bit, to know she's there, even though it's stupid.

“Capable protection, she will need.” Yoda's voice, croaky yet strong, cuts through Caleb's thoughts. What were they talking about again? Something about a Senator... Senator Syndulla, right, who wants to go to some planet.

“Indeed. Her father has asked me whether the Jedi could help out there.” Master Windu says. Caleb remembers the stories. People say that Cham Syndulla, the leader of the Rylothi, became friends with Master Windu during the Clone Wars. It makes sense for him to ask Master Windu to protect his daughter.

“But you don’t intend to do it yourself.” says Master Tano, not a question, a statement. She’s only 3 years older than Caleb, and she’s the most recent addition to the Council, but she learns back in her chair and surveys the room like she’s always belonged there.

“I did not.”

“Do you have any specific Jedi in mind?” Master Skywalker asks from his seat between Master Kenobi and Master Tano. He trades a brief look with his master and apprentice, and Caleb suspects that they are exchanging some sort of unheard communication. Caleb respects them, of course, as Clone Wars heroes, for their role in destroying the Sith, and even as masters, but he can’t abide by their position on attachment. They aren’t shy about it, of course. He remembers watching Master Kenobi’s wedding to the Duchess on the holonet, and between them they have seven children in the order. Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker even showed the attachment between them by naming their children after each other. But he always assumed they weren’t so blatant within the Council chambers.

“I would nominate Knight Dume. He has recently been knighted, and he is a clever, responsible young man. It would be good first task for him.” Master Billaba says in the quiet way of hers. Everyone in the room listens to her, like they always do.

Caleb feels as though the air has been knocked out of his lungs.  _Him?_ Master Billapa wants  _him_ to protect Senator Syndulla? It would be a great honor, he knows, and it is definitively something that lays in the realm of his abilities, but... not many young knights are offered such an important task when so young. 

“You sure about that? They say that the pirates are growing stronger around Gorse. And, nothing against you, Knight Dume, but Senator Syndulla is a quite beautiful young lady with a very strong personality. Don’t we have a policy against this kind of protection mission?” Master Skywalker asks..

For a moment, Caleb doesn't understand. He can handle a few pirates, and whether the Senator is pretty or not surely doesn't matter, does it?

“I seem to remember you getting a very similar task when you were just a Padawan, Master Skywalker.” Master Billaba says with a hint of irony.

“And we all know how that ended, don't we?” Master Skywalker shoots back. He is smiling, though, and Caleb wonders whether the person Master Skywalker was apparently send to protect when he was younger was Senator Amidala.“I’m pretty sure that’s why we have the policy in the first place. Because it has,” Master Skywalker glances at Master Kenobi “happened more than once.” Master Kenobi has the decency to look guilty. 

“Both you and Master Kenobi were Padawans at the time.” Master Ti points out from across the room. “Caleb has been knighted.”

“Master Kenobi was a member of this very Council when he went on a rescue mission and…” Master Fisto trails off, clearly not sure how to describe Master Kenobi’s early relationship with the Duchess. From what Caleb understands, Master Skywalker had married Senator Amidala just after the start of the Clone Wars, but Master Kenobi had had two children before he and the Duchess were married.

“Impregnated the Duchess of Mandalore?” Master Koon offers. It somehow sounds disrespectful, even though Caleb knows that Master Koon is just trying to be objective and rational about it.

“I was going to say rekindled their relationship.”

“A situation that happened because he went to rescue her on Mandalore,” Master Tano added, “Which he did as a direct result of the feelings and attachment he had developed as a young man.”

“Then, I suppose we know there's a precedent for these things, and we must consider both the potential immediate responses, and possible long term consequences” Master Kenobi cut in, “The policy of not sending young Knights and Padawans on protection missions for romantically compatible species and genders exists for a reason.”

“Perhaps if a Master accompanied Knight Dume…”

“This does not seem like a two person job.” Master Kenobi cut in, “I’m sure Caleb is more than capable of protecting the Senator from pirates.” He gives Caleb a smile, “This is not a question of your skills.” He assures, “And in my experience, the presence of a master does little to quell attachment and the development of feelings.”

“I'm sure Knight Dume won't make the same... decisions as certain members of this council. Am I right, Caleb?” Master Windu is looking straight at him, expecting and … proud, maybe?

“Ah.... yes, of course, Master Windu. I would be honored to complete this task.” Caleb says. And then, for good measure “I have committed myself to the teaching of non-attachment.” Well, it's more like he stutters it, but Master Windu seems satisfied, and Master Billaba smiles at him, so he figures he didn't embarrass himself too badly.

“Does anyone else have any objections?” Master Windu asks. There's silence, it is tense, the warning of Master Kenobi and Skywalker still in the air. They share another look between them and Master Tano. “Then it is decided. Knight Dume will protect Senator Syndulla. May the Force be with you.” The last sentence is meant only for Caleb, and somehow, Caleb knows he is going to need the Force's help for this job.

* * *

“I don't need a babysitter!” Hera doesn't yell. Not really. But she certainly feels like it. A babysitter. She's going to get some stupid Jedi to follow her around and _protect_ her. As if she can't do that herself.

“Knight Dume is not a babysitter.” Her father tells her. “He is a young knight, who, as I'm told is very talented and passed every exam with flying colors. He is there to help you, not to belittle you.” The way he says it, calm and stern, as if talking to a small child instead of the adult woman she is, only serves to anger Hera more.

“I'm not five anymore, Dad! I can take care of myself. I don't need a _protector_!” She spits out the last word scornfully. Dad wouldn't have to contend with some Jedi following him around. Everyone respects that Cham Syndulla can take care of himself, so why can't they accept the same for her?

Of course Hera knows she's not entirely fair in this whole thing. Her father fought in the Clone Wars, he is a respected warrior. People know he can take care of himself. But how is she ever going to be known as a warrior if she isn't given the chance to earn that reputation herself?

It had been difficult enough to convince the Senate that yes, someone should go and figure out what was up with the working conditions on Gorse, and yes, it should be her. They hadn't wanted to even really consider the report, but thankfully Senator Amidala and Chancellor Organa had supported her after they'd read the report.

“Hera. I know you're angry. But I also know you will do well on this task. You are one of the youngest Senators ever, and you will be able to win your respect. Just let someone help you, alright?” Hera is still pissed, but she nods. Fighting the Jedi escort is not going to help her anyway, as everything is already decided, so she might as well get used to it.

“When will the Jedi arrive? I want to leave early tomorrow morning.” She asks. Her father looks at his chrono, then raises his eyebrow.

“He should be here about...” the door bell rings “now.” He says. Hera rolls her eyes and goes to open the door. The young man on the other side is tall, with long dark hair and the typical Jedi robes. He is looking at a datapad, probably double checking the address, and he seems to be rather nervous.

“You looking for someone in particular?” She asks. The man's head jerks up, and he blushes. It looks kinda cute, really, how surprised he is.

“Ah, yes. You're Hera Syndulla, right?” He questions. Mumbles would be a better word. Hera wonders how often he's left the Temple before. Certainly not much, if his nervousness now is anything to go by.

“Yep. And you would be my Jedi escort?” She raises her eyebrow at him. He blushes even more. It's really cute. Quickly, she checks him out. He seems to be trained, and his eyes are nice, even if he seems a bit as though he wants to run and hide from the embarrassment.

“Caleb Dume, yes. I was, ah, send by the Council. To be your protection. You know, the mission.” He doesn't mumble quite so badly this time, but he rambles. And his eyes are really pretty. Hera steps aside.

“Well, come on in, then.” Maybe this babysitter thing isn't _that_ bad.

* * *

In the first three hours Caleb learns five things about Hera Syndulla: She is 18, quite idealistic, very clever, very forceful, and incredibly pretty.

The last point is a purely empiric observation, obviously. Caleb is not interested in pretty girls or handsome boys or really any good looking person. But it's still something he notices when he sees it.

She's also not interested in having a bodyguard. At all. She seems to think it's somehow an insult to her capabilities. Which is stupid. She may be a good senator (and he has no real way of knowing whether or not she is, given that he's not interested in politics at all, but he's just going to assume she is at least somewhat capable) but that doesn't mean she should make a rather long journey all on her own.

It seems as though he's going to have to be the responsible one on this assignment. He can do that. Master Billaba and the Council trust him with this. Of course he can do it.

* * *

“So, what do young Jedi learn at the Temple?” Hera asks. The journey to Gorse will take at least a couple more hours, so they have time. Time which she does not intend to spend in awkward silence. And she actually really kinda wants to know how stuff at the Temple works. Even after the big opening thing a couple years ago it's still a bit of a mystery to outsiders, and Hera doesn't like mysteries.

Dume fidgets. It's kinda adorable.

“We learn, ah, we learn control. And how to feel the Force. And how to use it. Such things.” He's still mumbling. He doesn't seem to be able to actually speak in a normal way. And he's blushing again.

“Sounds interesting.” She says. He seems to relax, and takes out a datapad. Hera rolls her eyes. She'd hoped he'd elaborate, and, well, actually tell her about more than just the general outline. Everyone knows the party line the Jedi tell everyone. What she wants is details.

“What are you reading?” She asks. For a moment, Dume doesn't react at all, then he furrows his brows and looks at her.

“A comparative essay on the differences of the Nomi Sunriders policies and the ones of the current Order. It's quite complicated.” He doesn't seem to want to talk to her. It's annoying, but, well, she'll get to him eventually. She always does.

* * *

Gorse is boring.

Which is good, Caleb guesses, because that means that his job is easier. There's nothing to protect Senator Syndulla from, because nothing really seems to happen on this planet. There's some industry, some cantinas, but as long as they don't go there, Caleb doesn't think he'll have to do anything.

Not that he's complaining. As long as nothing happens, he will be able to perform his task well, which is what he wanted, after all. And if things stay this boring, he can actually concentrate on that essay he's been thinking about writing.

Over at the other side of the room Senator Syndulla is talking to the guy who wrote the report she's come here to verify. Skelly, or something like that. The man is getting pretty agitated, but not malevolent. His force signature is not that angry.

In the six days since they've arrived, Senator Syndulla has talked to over a dozen miners. Not the cops, not the parliament of Gorse or any of it's representatives, and not the factory owners, just the miners.

Caleb scans the room again. He remembers Master Billaba telling him to trust in the Force, but to also use his other senses when in a potentially dangerous situation. And that even if a situation doesn't seem to be dangerous doesn't mean it's actually harmless.

Still, there is nothing off. The Force is calm, the room quiet, the doors are all easily surveilable. Caleb has checked the whole place out before letting the meeting take place. Paranoid, probably, but he really doesn't want to screw up his first assignment.

Senator Syndulla shakes her informants hand and turns to Caleb. There is a sort of, well, if Caleb had to categorize it he'd say it might be righteous anger, in her eyes, and Caleb has a feeling they won't leave this planet so quickly.

“We have to check out the factories.” She says, and Caleb wants to groan.

* * *

“We shouldn't have come here.” Dume says, for the fifth time. Hera rolls her eyes and ignores him. Yes, what they're doing might be a _little bit_ illegal, but if they want to know the truth, they'll have to be a bit more active. And it's not like it's Dume's job that is at stake here. If things go wrong, he can just say that he had to follow her, because that's his task. She is the one who could actually face consequences for this. Probably not, but still. Her risk is much greater than his.

Anyway, he's here with her now, so he might as well shut up and enjoy it. After all, aren't Jedi's supposed to be soldiers or something? Hera remembers the Clone Wars vey well. She remembers all the news reports about the heroic Jedi, and her own fathers tales.

She takes a look around. The mine is definitively not up to the standards the Republic sets, but that in itself is not enough. She needs proof if she wants to bring this to the Senate and expect there to be consequences.

Quickly, she takes out her holo recorder. Methodically, she takes holos of everything, of the tools left lying around, the warning signs, the age old water supply, the even older support system for the mine. She documents it all, as Dume stands next to her uselessly. She kinda wishes she'd brought a second holo recorder so he could help. But then again, chances are he'd stand there just as uselessly. He doesn't quite seem to have grasped her purpose here.

“Do you have everything?” He asks her, looking around the room nervously. Hera resists the urge to roll her eyes again. It's not like anybody is going to attack them here, and while, yeah, the mine structure is shit, that's just the stuff workers have to contend with every single day.

“Not yet.” She hisses, and takes out her radiation indicator. Dume groans loudly. Hera smirks. “Calm down, darling, it's going to be fine.”

“I'm not your darling, and we really should leave!” Dume says, well, almost shouts, really, and this time, Hera does roll her eyes.. Dume really needs to relax a bit.

* * *

Ironically, it's when they arrive at the hotel that things go hell.

Caleb feels the change in the Force a moment before the first guy show sup. Dressed in black without any insignia of any kind, the human male nonetheless manages to give off a vibe as bad as the worst droid armies during the war.

Caleb springs into action before he can even think about it, drawing his lightsaber and putting himself between Senator Syndulla and the stranger. But even as he does so he feels new danger from behind him, and he knows that the man in front of him is not their only problem.

Senator Syndulla curses behind him, surprisingly filthy words spilling from her lips, but Caleb tunes her out. He has to concentrate. He has to deal with these enemies first, then he can think about the Senator. He closes his eyes, calling onto the Force and...

Two shots are fired. Not at him, or the Senator... at the enemies. Caleb whirls around to see Senator Syndulla with a smoking blaster in her hands.

“Do you always take this long, darling?”

* * *

Even as Hera still quips at the stunned Jedi, she knows that this was only the beginning. Out of the corner of her eyes she can see more guys  _(are they bounty hunters? Separatists? Pirates?)_ trying to creep up on them. From the way Dume's eyes shift around the room, he's noticed them as well.

“Time to disappear.” He hisses, and grabs her arm. Quickly, they run, leaving the hotel behind and turning towards the city. Hera wants to ask whether Dume knows where he's going, but she kinda thinks he doesn't, and she doesn't want to have that confirmed.

The city is dark, and busy. Dume leads her into the mass of people exiting the cantinas. Hera is painfully aware that they don't fit it. They're dressed much to richly, move much to quickly. They stand out. Whoever is following them should have an easy time picking them out of the crowd.

“We need to disappear.” She hisses, a bit out of breath, and Dume nods. He leads her out of the city, his lightsaber still in his hands, even though the blade has disappeared. Hera hasn't let go of her blaster, either.

Suddenly, the sounds of blaster fire explode on her right. Before she can react, Dume's lightsaber intercepts the blaster bolts, saving Hera's life in the process. It takes her a moment to truly comprehend what's happening.

Sure, she knows how to shoot a blaster, and yes, she just killed two guys in the hotel, but still... she's a politician, not a soldier. She's never been a soldier. That's just not how she was trained.

_At least Dume was,_ she thinks, as she sees how he moves quickly and gracefully, disarming the man that shot at them and knocking him out before the guy even understands what's going on.

“This way.” Dume hisses, and Hera follows.

* * *

Caleb has no idea where he's going. He only knows that they can't stay here, where their pursuers can apparently find them easily. He pulls the Senator with him, running without a real plan, until she suddenly stops and pulls him with her.

He wants to protest, but the Senator is insistent, and quickly he finds himself running after her, instead. He's not sure where she's going until she pushes him into a house suddenly, shutting the door behind them.

“Skelly told me about this house.” She says, trying to catch her breath. “Said it belonged to a friend of his, who died in a mining accident. Said it's been empty ever since.” She closes her eyes and wipes sweat of her forehead.

“Good thinking.” Caleb grunts. A quick force scan of the house reveals no threats, so he lets himself fall on a couch. It's hard and uncomfortable, but better than nothing, he figures.

“Do you have any idea who those guys were?” The Senator asks. She's sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Caleb can't help but note how pretty she is. Which is honestly not helping this situation any.

“I don't think it's the miners or their bosses. They're low profile, and attacking a Senator is not low profile. Possibly pirates, but they usually don't go this high, either. Maybe Hutts? Or do you have any enemies I should be aware of, Senator?” He tries not to sound as though he is accusing her of anything, but she _was_ good with that blaster, and he really doesn't know who attacked them.

“No enemies I'm aware of. Though I've heard that the Hutts are trying to expand their territory, so maybe it's indeed them. And call me Hera. I think getting shot at and running through a whole town to escape some bounty hunters or whatever those guys were means we're close enough for first names.” She's slowly catching her breath, and looking at him with those deep dark eyes.

“Probably.” He says, and can't help but smile. “I'm Caleb.” He holds out his hand, and after a beat, Sen... _Hera_ takes it. She smiles.

“So, do you have a plan or something?” She asks him after a moment. Caleb furrows his brows and shakes his head. He hadn't made any plans for being attacked on the planet. Contingency plans for attacks on the journey, sure, but... he hadn't thought that anybody would be brave enough to attack them here, on Gorse itself.

“We should probably stay here for the moment. In my experience, scum like those who attacked us likes the night. The day, not so much. We could go back to the ship tomorrow, and just leave.” He says, but he sees already that Hera is not a fan of that idea.

“Just run? Don't you want to know why those people were after us?” She asks, and okay, Caleb is a bit curious. Just a little. His theory is Hutts, but … even they don't just attack a Senator and a Jedi because they're bored. Something is going on here, and he wants to know what that is.

“We stay here for the night. Then, tomorrow, we'll go look whether any of the dozens of security cams from the hotel caught anything useful. What do you think of that?” Her plan is as good as his, really, and he already knows he won't be able to get her away from here without knowing what is going on, so he nods.

“I'll take the first watch.” He says, and prepares himself for a long night.

* * *

Dume...  _Caleb_ helps her ready the bed, even though she doesn't need his help. He seems surprised that she knows how to tidy up things, which makes her laugh. Who did he think she was? Some pampered little girl who can't even find a blanket?

But, lying in the bed, sleep just won't come. The adrenaline has stopped pulsing through her body quite as badly, but still, she can't stop wondering why they were attacked. Especially as openly as this. That takes guts, and most of the Republics enemies don't have those.

After half an hour of tossing and turning, Hera gives up and stands up. Taking the blanket with her, she goes to join Caleb downstairs where he is keeping his watch. He is not surprised when she enteres the room, maybe he's heard her. Or it's a Force thing, like back in that alley when he knew where the gunman was.

Quietly, she sits down next to him. He doesn't ask her why she's up. She's thankful for it, because she doesn't really want to admit to her worries.

“How old are you?” She asks him. She's not sure why she wants to know this, or why now, but the words leave her mouth anyway. Caleb looks at her with surprise. He's probably not used to people asking him personal questions.

“23 standard.” He says after a moment. “You're 18, right?”

“Yes. Do they always send Jedi this young on protection missions?” She wraps herself in the blanket, a bit as though the blanket is a cocoon, her protection against the big bad world.

“Do they always elect Senators this young?” Caleb shoots back, but there is no malice in his tone. Which is why Hera doesn't point out that Naboo has queens as young as 12, or that Senator Amidala was elected into the Senate the same age Hera was and how everyone agrees that Senator Amidala is one of the very best.

“I'm not that young, really.” Caleb says after a moment, looking at the door with concentration. “During the Clone Wars even padawans were sent to the frontlines with their masters. 23 was considered perfectly old enough back then.” Its something Hera has heard about before, from the stories her father told her, and from some of the news shows she used to watch bach then.

“Did you find in the Clone Wars?” She asks quietly. She'S not sure if she's crossing a line here, asking after something Caleb could consider too private to talk about, especially with her, who's essentially a stranger still, but Caleb doesn't seem angry or anything.

“Yes. In the last few months. I was fourteen when Master Billaba chose me to be her padawan, and she took me into some battles with her. Back then I was very exited about it all. Thought it was so very cool to fight in the battles, with Clones by my side.” He's still staring at the door, seemingly lost in memories.

“I remember reading about the wars in the holo news. And my father told me lots of stories. You must have been pretty brave to fight there.” Hera says, and puts her hand on Calebs Hand.

“i wouldn't say so. More that I didn't actually realize the danger I was in until years later. But you were brave today. Shooting that guy at the hotel... you saved my life there. I never thanked you for that, did I?” He doesn't take her hand, but he doesn't push her away either, so she takes that as something positive.

“Well, you saved me in that alley, so I think we're good.” Suddenly, the memory is back, that moment of utter helplessness. She'd thought she was dead for sure.

“Hey, it's okay. You're safe.” Caleb says. It takes Hera a moment to realize she's trembling. It's stupid, she thinks, because Caleb is right, they are safe. And she was cool when they were actually in danger. Why is she trembling now?

“It's normal. Sometimes it just takes a few hours for your brain to actually realize just how close you came to dying. That's what's happening with you right now, I'd say. It'll pass.” Caleb's voice is calm, soothing. Just right for the Hera at this moment, even though it's a bit embarrassing.

“Do you get those... trembles, too?” She asks, trying to get herself under control, at least a bit. She doesn't like not having control over herself.

“Not anymore. I guess when you're a soldier for so long, you get used to it.” There's an edge of... _something_ in Caleb's voice as he says it, and Hera wonders what he thinks of being a soldier. Her dad told her that the Jedi were not always considered soldiers, that there was a time when they were monks instead. Warrior monks, sure, but... not soldiers. She has a feeling that Caleb would prefer that.

Slowly, Hera puts her head on Caleb's shoulders. She feels him tense, but he doesn't say anything, or push her away, so she just stays where she is. Her breathing calms. After a moment, her eyes fall shut.

* * *

To say that last night was unexpected would be a bit of an understatement, Caleb thinks. First those bounty hunter somethings, then the chase, then the conversation with Hera. She'd stayed there with him the whole night. It had been uncomfortable, especially after the first two hours, but he hadn't wanted to wake her. Whenever he'd looked at her he'd felt.... something. He can't describe it.

And honestly? He doesn't want to. Caleb believes in the order how it was before the Clone Wars, when they weren't soldiers, when attachment was banned for very good reasons, when everything was okay. He is so _not_ getting attached to this Senator now, no matter how pretty or kind or clever she is.

Carefully, Caleb makes another round through the house. It's tiny, really, a workers home, but it sheltered them for the night, so he is not about to complain. Hera is still lying on the couch from where she had stayed after she had woken him for his second watch. She looks peaceful, and very pretty.

Caleb shakes his head. _Priorities_ , he reminds himself. There are no holocoms in the house, the former owner must have taken them with him when he left, and their own holocoms are lying in the hotel still. They had decided, before going out to break into the mines yesterday, that it would be best that way. Now Caleb is cursing that decision. They need to call out, to see how the situation is like outside.

Hera stirs from her place on the couch. Caleb grins. She looks very sleepy still, which is kind of adorable. Then her eyes find his, and she smiles for a moment. Caleb can't help but smile back.

_Not the right moment, Dume,_ he thinks, and offers her a glass of water. “Slept well?” He asks, and hopes he doesn't sound too sappy.

“Not really... you?” She asks, gulping the water down quickly. She's looking at him, really looking at him, and it kind of makes Caleb want to blush. Which he won't. Because that would so not be the way of a Jedi knight to act.

“Not really.” He says, repeating her words. She grins, a bit weakly, but at least it's a grin. He sees the worry in her eyes, even a bit fear of what's to come. Not that he blames her, he worries too. It's just really not the simple trip he was expecting.

“We should probably try to go back to the hotel. All our equipment is there, our ship and our coms and everything.” Caleb tells her. She nods, deep in thought.

“Do you want to run?” She asks him. He knows she doesn't. He knows that Hera Syndulla really, really wants to find out who attacked them, and why. That she's still asking him for his opinion means a lot.

“Well... it would be the logical thing to do. You would be safe.” Her face falls, just a bit. “But... I can't really protect you half as effectively if I don't know what I'm protecting you _from._ ” He continues, and she grins. It's bullshit, and they both know it, but Caleb can't deny that he's curious, too. Even though it would really be better to just leave.

* * *

Going back to their hotel in broad daylight feels wrong. Hera can't help but look over her shoulder constantly, even though they are taking the least direct way, even though they are hiding in the crowds. It feels like every man, woman or child they pass is staring at them, as though somebody is waiting in every shadow.

Hera is afraid. There's no point in denying it. She's not been this afraid since... since the Clone Wars, when Ryloth had been invaded. Her father had taught her how to use blasters and the like during that time, and she'd kept practicing, but... she had never actually had to use them. 

Just thinking about it makes her hands tremble again, so Hera stops. She looks at Caleb, walking right next to her, expression determined and calculating. It looks good on him, she thinks. Which is not really the priority right now, but it's better than getting a panic attack.

He's holding her hand. They'd reasoned that this way they wouldn't loose each other, but they both know that it's actually because it calms them both a bit. And because it's nice to hold hands, but Hera won't admit that out loud.

They reach the hotel. A few police officers are standing around, asking questions. Hera's first instinct is to run away again, and she feels Caleb's hand tense in hers, too, but after a moment of silent communication, they both walk towards the officers.

The officer in charge is a stern Chagrian lady, who immediately started questioning them. She has apparently checked the security footage to see who was attacked, and she isn't particularly impressed by the fact that Hera is a senator and Caleb a Jedi, either.

At least they get some caf. Horrible caf, but it's caf, and it finally makes Hera feel really awake and not just kinda like sleepwalking, so she isn't going to complain.

“Do you have any idea who our attackers were?” Hera asks the first moment the woman, Captain Lena Massa, stops to take a breath. Hera is using her senate voice, the one that gets answers even out of the most racist, misogynist pricks she has to question in the Senate.

Captain Massa stares at them for a moment, probably not all that happy with Hera's tone. Hera stares back. She just spend an entire night hiding out, after running for her life. She is not going to back down now.

“The dead guys are known to work for the Hutts. The Hutts... I hope you know who they are...” Hera has to keep herself from snorting. Yes, she is living in Coruscant, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't know what or who the Hutts are! 

“Anyway, they've been trying to bring Gorse into their territory for a while now. They own the mines. Not officially, but... the people who officially own then are so afraid that they do everything the Hutts tell them. They exploit all the workers, they don't care whether they die or not. And all the politicians here are too scared of the Hutts to do anything against it. They won't call for help, and the poor have to suffer for it. That's why you're here, isn't it, the workers? It's the Hutts fault. Tell that to your senate in Coruscant. Tell them we'd really appreciate a bit help here.” Captain Massa seems angry, and after a moment, Hera realizes that Massa probably has every right to be angry. 

The senate promises wealth and security to everyone, but before coming here she had not even know that the Hutts were involved on this planet. Had the Gorsians ever send missives asking for help? Probably. But the senate had likely ignored them. 

“I will.” She promises, and she means it. Apparently, Captain Massa recognizes that too, because she nods grimly. Next to her, Caleb is still holding her hand. Which is really nice, come to think of it. 

“You should probably leave the planet soon. The two of you are targets of the Hutts here now, and to smoke them out, we need much more manpower. Have the senate send the Jedi in force, and we're not going to have the problem here for much longer. But right now...” Hera hates running away. She hates it with every fiber of her being. But she also remembers what her father always told her: _When you know you can't win a battle, it's better to save your strength for a time you can win it._

“We'll be back.” Hera says, looking Captain Massa right in the eye. The Chagrian looks tired, but determined, and Hera wonders how long she's been fighting against the Hutts attempts to take over the planet.

“I hope so.” Captain Massa says, but there's a tone of respect in her voice that makes Hera feel very good and very small at the same time. She really doesn't want to disappoint Captain Massa.

* * *

A few hours later, they sit in Hera's ship, course set for home, the autopilot doing all the work. Hera had been the one to pilot them out of Gorsian airspace, arguing that she had had more sleep last night, so it would only be logical that she'd fly them out. A part of Caleb had been surprised at how comfortable Hera was in the pilot's chair, but he remembered how easily she had held the blaster, and decided that it was not that strange. She survived the invasion of Ryloth, and he has a feeling that she is not someone people say no to easily if she wants something. And seeing that grin on her face as she sits down in the pilot's seat, flying is something that she really, really wants.

It had gone so quickly, all of it. Caleb can't believe that they had only arrived on the planet a week ago. It feels like so much more time has passed.

He can feel Hera come from behind. It's funny, but he has become very attuned to her force presence in this short time. He blames their frantic run from those Hutt guys for it. And the fact that they literally had to fear for their lives.

“Whiskey?” She asks, and offers him a large bottle full of clear, blue liquid. It's the expensive stuff, he realizes, the one that Master Billaba says Master Kenobi has a weakness for.

“I'm still on duty.” Caleb says, but he doesn't really mean it. They are safe, they are in hyperspace, and they will be for at least a few more hours, and there's a hangover cure on board. And he kinda likes the idea of getting drunk with Hera.

“So am I.” Hera says, and takes a gulp of whiskey. Then she gives Caleb the bottle. He stares at it for a moment before drinking himself. The whiskey burns down his throat, but it's a good burn.

“So... we survived.” He says. It's not exactly the most clever opening he's ever come up with, but... he's had a long day. And night. And he's not that smooth under normal circumstances, either.

“We did.” Hera stares through the glass into the lines of hyperspace. They can be extremely mesmerizing, in the way they move and yet don't, so Caleb ends up staring a t them for a few moments, too.

“I didn't remember it being that bad.” She says. Caleb startles a tiny little bit. Hera doesn't seem to notice. “Running for your life, I mean. During the invasion of Ryloth, I did it more than a few times. My dad was the chief of the rebel movement, so we had to relocate every few weeks. But... in my memory, it wasn't quite as bad as this.” She's not looking at him, still staring at the hyperspace, and Caleb thinks it's the whiskey, but suddenly he really, really wants to put his arm around her shoulders, and so he does.

“It's probably easier for you, with you being a Jedi and all that.” She whispers these words, before draining a bit more whiskey, and Caleb can't help but remember the first night at the front lines of the war, how he felt like hiding even weeks later, and how, the moment he had realized they were surrounded, he had hesitated just Moment.

“A bit. It's experience, that's all, I think. If you'd been in as many battles as I have you'd react more like me.” She puts her head on his shoulder. It's such a nice feeling to have her this close.

“You think we can help them?” Hera asks, and this time she does look him right in the eyes. She has very beautiful eyes. They're kinda really distracting, especially when Caleb needs to concentrate.

“Yes. I hope so, at least.” He says after a moment, and Hera smiles. He realizes that he's drunk, and that they're sitting too close together, and that this is totally not what he'd planned, with all the years he's talked about how attachment is bad and everything and she's a Senator and...

Hera kisses him, and Caleb starts thinking entirely. He's never been kissed before, and it … it feels good. So good. There's a warmth in him that just... spreads over his whole body, and that's definitively not the alcohol. He's not sure when she turns and puts her arms around his neck, or when his hands find her neck, but they just keep kissing, and Caleb finds it really, really hard to care for anything but Hera and her lips on his.

* * *

They arrive in Coruscant the next morning. They're safe, and healthy, and uninjured, and thanks to the hangover cure (Hera always keeps some on her ship. There were times when drinking was something she did a lot more often then now) they don't even have a headache.

Still, facing her dad and Master Billaba who had come to pick them up is a bit awkward. It feels a bit like being caught by your parents after your first time. Not that anything but a few kisses really happened yesterday, but... still. Awkward.

After a last long look at Caleb, who looks at her with a bit confusion and so much warmth, they are separated. Hera is brought to medical immediately, while her father rants about the lacking security of the whole business and that it's a scandal that she was in danger at all. Hera doesn't really listen to him, just waits until medical clears her and then goes to sleep for the rest of the day.

The next days are busy. Hera speaks before the senate, calling for an intervention against the Hutts. She speaks in the labor group, too, showing them the holos of the mines, trying to convince them to call for more protective laws. It's hard work, and slow, but she sees Progress.

She doesn't see Caleb. Senator Amidala mentions that his debriefing with the Jedi Council went well enough. Hera hasn't told anyone anything about her and Caleb, but Senator Amidala still gives her knowing looks. It's both annoying and strangely … relieving, to know that someone knows. And it's not like Amidala is going to judge Hera. Everyone knows the story of how she and Master Skywalker got together, after all.

* * *

Caleb meditates. A lot. The debriefing at the temple went okay. Everyone agrees that Caleb did the best given the circumstances, and Hera is alive and healthy, so they're all Content.

He doesn't get a new assignment directly, and he can't concentrate on that book he wanted to read, so he meditates. There's a lot of things he needs the Force's guidance and understanding for.

He always thought of attachment as something bad. As a distraction at best, and a path to the Dark Side at worst. But what he feels for Hera … it feels, well, pure, in a way. He can't really seem to think of it as a bad thing, even though by the logic he has believed in his entire life, it is.

He knows what Master Yoda and Master Windu think of attachment. They don't say it openly anymore, mostly because they realized that the Order needed good PR after the Clone Wars and speaking against the Heroes Kenobi and Skywalker would have been the opposite of that, but every Jedi knows that Master Yoda and Master Windu dislike the thought of attachment. And they are the wisest Jedi Caleb knows. So when they think like that....

“It's not a weakness, Caleb.” A warm, familiar voice says from behind him. Caleb doesn't startle. Master Billaba's voice will never startle him. He turns to where she is standing, wearing her typical dark beige Robes.

“Attachment. It's not a weakness. Generations of Jedi were made stronger by it, by having something to fight for instead of simply something to fight against. Even Nomi Sunrider who you like so much was a wife and a mother as well as a Jedi.” And she knows exactly what he is thinking. It doesn't really surprise Caleb. His master has always known him best.

“But... why do Master Yoda and Master Windu think it is, then?” He asks, feeling like a small boy on his very training session again. Master Billaba smiles.

“They are old, and they like tradition. They are not used to things changing.” She tells him calmly. There is not condescension in her voice, only respect, and maybe a bit amusement.

“Do you have attachments?” Caleb can't help but ask. He somehow can't imagine his master being in love, of her having a romance, but... he can't actually figure out why that would feel so strange.

“Of course.” She says. When she sees his questioning look, she chuckles. “You, Caleb. I'm attached to you.” Master Billaba smiles, and leaves Caleb to think over what _that_ means now.

* * *

With the help of Senator Amidala and her friends, Senator Mothma and Chancellor Organa, the vote for the intervention on Gorse goes through quite quickly. It's a positive, and Hera can't help but grin for the whole day.

Of course, it's not easy to get them to allow her to fly with the intervention force. She's only eighteen, a senator, not a warrior, and she has already been attacked once. But she promised Captain Massa.

Eventually, they relent. They insist that she take a Jedi protector only for herself, but when she sees who they plan on sending with her, Hera doesn't complain. At all. Her father is quite confused.

“Ready for another adventure, love?” She asks Caleb when she opens the door the day they want to leave for Gorse. He looks good in his beige Jedi robes, with his hair in a nice ponytail and his lightsaber clipped to his waist. Caleb grins, looks around, and kisses her.

“Absolutely.” He answers, and Hera pulls him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check us out on tumblr [lukeleiahan](http://lukeleiahan.tumblr.com/) [darkmagyk](http://darkmagyk.tumblr.com/).  
> We don't normally respond to comments, so if you have a question about this or one of our other AUs, tumblr is the best place to reach me (Chris) or darkmagyk!


End file.
